Una fracción de segundo
by ShipperGirl07
Summary: ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así con la chica? ¿Por qué le parecía bastante encantadora cuando su ego no se interponía en eso? ¿Por qué?


Esto no lo hago con fines de lucro. Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen. Acepto de todo siempre y cuando sea de forma contructiva.

Espero les guste (:

O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O

La muchacha rubia se miraba en el espejo terminando de arreglarse el cabello. Su mente distaba mucho de estar allí, en su cuarto, una mañana cálida de Miércoles. Más bien, estaba en un gran remolino de cosas que tenía que hacer: entrenamiento de las Cheerios, estudiar para el próximo examen de Historia, los ensayos del coro, preparar esa tarea que Mr. Shue les había dejado… Eso último le hizo hacer una mueca de lado, poniéndose de pie. Caminó fuera de su habitación, bajando las escaleras, saludando a su madre con un sonoro beso. Iba algo tarde así que simplemente tomó una manzana y así se fue sin más.

El coro representaba varias cosas para ella, pero la más importante de ellas (y quizá la más irritante) tenía el cabello largo y castaño, mandona pero también una voz encantadora y extraordinaria. Esa chica poseía el nombre de: Rachel Berry. Sí, en un principio simplemente se dedicaba a humillarla, hacerle menos pero claro, que su interior era otra clase de sentimientos por la morena. No sabía porqué se sentía así. Era raro y muy frustrante. Cuando nadie más le veía, tamborileaba los dedos al ritmo de las canciones que presentaba Berry ante los chicos del coro, y a veces se atrevía a sonreír. Y todo eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreír? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así con la chica? ¿Por qué le parecía bastante encantadora cuando su ego no se interponía en eso? ¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta. Y no tenía respuesta, lo que le enojaba y en cierto modo le orillaba a tratarla como la trataba. Quería ocultar esos sentimientos de ella, utilizaba el famoso odio y humillación, aunque le gustaría sentarse con ella a la hora del almuerzo, platicar de cualquier cosa, de cine, de la escuela, de los mismos ensayos... Pero Fabray había elegido el otro camino: el de los convencionalismos sociales, que dictaban que humillar a los chicos nerds, frikis o del coro era la ley. La rubia sabía que no era para consagrarse con los demás aunque sí para mantener su estatus de reina, en lo alto de la cadena de la sociedad de su escuela. Era para tener aunque fuera un par de segundos cerca, percibir ese maravilloso shampoo que llevaba siempre y le mareaba si se llegaba a sentar a su lado en los ensayos. Era embriagante y agradable.

Avanzó por los pasillos del Instituto Mckinley sonriéndoles a las chicas que le admiraban, le subían el ego y también a los chicos que le deseaban, todos. Y así pasó el día, como una reina ante las abejas obreras. Altiva y hermosa. Como debía ser, porque para eso había nacido. Para ser la niña de mamá y papá, de dieces, lista, capitana de las animadoras, bonita; en pocas palabras: una chica perfecta.

Finalmente llegó la hora: hora de enfrentar lo que nadie más podía saber ni sabría. Mucho trabajo le había costado estar donde estaba como para echarlo todo por la borda. Era hora de enfrentar a la chica que se le metía en la cabeza cuando menos se lo esperaba y la volvía loca de una y mil formas: Rachel Berry.

Pasó toda la hora escuchando parlotear a Mr Shue y por supuesto a Berry que lo interrumpía con alguna de sus muchas ideas de Broadway o canciones de Barbra. Trataba de reprimir las sonrisas que a veces le provocaba la morena y se veía obligada a ver hacia otro lado, pretendiendo ponerle atención a su novio, Finn Hudson. Sin embargo, su mente de nuevo estaba lejos de su cuerpo en alguna otra dirección, una dirección que siempre la regresaba a la chica que ahora hablaba enfrente de todos con una seriedad y presencia que a veces (y que jamás iba a aceptar claro está) llegaba a envidiar.

Eran pocas (al menos así lo pensaba) las veces que Rachel la volteaba a ver pero cuando lo hacía, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho y le sudaban las manos al punto de hacerle moverlas sobre su falda de animadora para pretender que no estaba pasando nada. Pero nunca duraba en verla, simplemente era una fracción de segundo que se permitía verle a los ojos. Aquello le permitía sentirse sobre alguna clase de nube, por el cielo, quizá por el mismo paraíso. Por ella. Era eso lo que necesitaba: una fracción de segundo para poderse levantar la mañana siguiente, una fracción de esos ojos grandes y castaños, brillantes que hacían vibrar el cuerpo de Quinn Fabray mucho más de lo que podría hacer Finn Hudson en su vida.

Había días en que la miraba y había otros en que no. Hoy había sido uno de esos días afortunados, hoy volvería con una sonrisa a su casa, poniendo de excusa cualquier cosa trivial de su día.

Una fracción de segundo felicidad.

Una fracción de felicidad.

Una fracción que definía sus días.


End file.
